Change My Name
by xxToxicMemoryxx
Summary: Ikuto finally got the girl of his dreams....right? But what if his girlfriend tells him to not have anything to do with Amu anymore? What will he do? ONE SHOT! *R&R*


**Yuki- Hey guys I heard this song..and *sniff* I just had to use it in a one shot today... So please read and enjoy!**

**I don't own shugo chara in any way shape or form!**

* * *

Ikuto layed in his bed looking at the ceiling, mind wandering off until his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered boredly.

_"Hey Ikuto, it's me."_ he made a small smile.

"Hey Amu." he replied. Amu was his best friend. They have been best friends for a while now...since elementary.

_"I was just wondering how things went with Airi." _she said. Ikuto's smile grew.

"Everything went fine....it turned out that she felt the same way I did." he answered. Then he heard Amu squeal on the other line.

_"That's perfect! Now you guys are an official couple right?" _she asked.

"That's right." he answered with his same smile.

"Thanks for the support Amu." he said. He could feel Amu smile on the other line.

_"Glad to help Ikuto! Now I got to go, Ami wants me to take her to the park." _she said.

"Alright, Ja ne Amu." he said then hung up. Then he sighed as he layed back on his bed. Wondering if his decision was the right one.... _Everything went perfect, but...why do I feel like I did the wrong thing? _He sat up once his phone beep. It was a text.

**_I'm so glad you confessed to me _:) **It was Airi. Ikuto started to type on his phone's keyboard.

_**Yeah I'm glad too...**_ Then he shut his phone, thinking that he was lying. But he wasn't...right?

**~*Next Day!*~**

"Ikuto!" Ikuto turned to see Amu running up towards him. He automatically smiled.

"Yo, Amu." he said waving his hand. Amu caught up with completely out of breath.

"Why were you running like you were running for your life?" he asked. Amu caught her breath and stood up straight.

"Airi's looking for you." she said with a big smile. Ikuto automatically frowned. _That's why she ran up to me? Because of Airi?_

"Uh..thanks, I guess I'll go look for her." he said with a half hearted smile. Amu's grin grew bigger.

"No need! She's waiting for you at your locker." she said grabbing Ikuto's hand and dragging him towards the door.

"Come on we can't keep her waiting!" she said laughing. Ikuto grimaced as he let himself get pulled inside.

Once they finally reached Ikuto's locker, Airi was standing there waiting for her new boyfriend.

"Where have you been?" she asked sternly. Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. Airi grimaced.

"You heard me! Where have you been?" she exclaimed. Amu flinched.

"Well uh...I'll be going to class now uh...BYE!" she yelled as she ran off. Ikuto reached his hand out as she ran away. Then he sweat dropped. Airi grimaced.

"So? Are you going to explain where you were?" she asked. Ikuto flinched back.

"What are you talking about? Amu _just _told me that you were waiting, then we ran here." he explained.

"So it's _her _fault?" she said in disbelief. Ikuto grimaced.

"No it's not her fau-"

"Don't stick up for her! We're supposed to be together every minute! We can't do that when she's around!" Airi interrupted.

"I don't want you hanging out with her anymore!" she yelled. Ikuto started to feel something crack inside him...his heart?

"No." he said. Airi grimaced.

"You will tell her that you can't see her anymore, or we're through!" she yelled. Ikuto had to actually ponder on what to do.

"Fine." he said defeated. I mean, he's liked Airi since middle school. He didn't want her to break up with him...did he? Airi smirked and held out her hand.

"Now give me your phone." she said. Ikuto was too trapped in thoughts to care, so he took out his phone, and handed it to her. Airi scrolled down to Amu's contact and started to type down on her phone.

**_Meet me behind the gym after school...I have to tell you something important._**

Then Airi gave Ikuto's phone back to him.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I texted Amu telling her to meet you behind the gym after school, so you can tell her that you don't want to see her anymore." she explained. Ikuto's eyes widened.

"Wait. That I _don't want _to see her?" he asked in disbelief. Airi nodded.

"Now I have to go to class. See you later." she said kissing his lips forcefully and walking in the opposite direction. Ikuto looked down.

_I don't even feel like going to class now...._

Then he walked to the fountain in the school's courtyard.

**~*After School!***~

Amu got her text and waited behind the gym like requested. She was wondering what Ikuto wanted, and what he had to say.

"Amu." he said to her. Amu turned to Ikuto and smiled.

"Hey Ikuto! So what did you want to say?" she asked sweetly. Ikuto couldn't beleive he was about to do this...

"Well it's about me and you..." he said quietly. Amu tilted her head in confusion.

"What about us?" she asked. Ikuto looked deeply into those honey-golden orbs.

"We shouldn't see each other anymore..." he said with his hair covering his eyes. Amu felt something pierce through her heart.

"Wh-Why?" she whispered with tears threatening to come out. But she didn't let them.

"Airi and I need to spend all our time together. So I have no time for friends." he explained. Amu made an understanding smile.

"Okay Ikuto, I get it. I hope you h-have a happy life." she said walking away quickly before her tears came out completely.

Ikuto's legs went weak, and his breathing went shallow. His heart was beating faster until it hurt. He couldn't take it. The thing that he couldn't take the most, was that she was unaffected by what he said. He stumbled back to his house, and went straight to his room. Then his phone beeped.

**_Did you do it? _**It was Airi. Ikuto sighed and started to text back.

_**Yeah...you happy now?**_ he replied. His phone beeped six seconds later.

_**Of course! Now I'm going to the mall. ttyl ily **_Ikuto sighed and layed back in his bed. _I think I made the most horrible mistake of my life..._

***~XX~***

Amu was laying back on her bed. (same position as Ikuto) Her eyes were red from crying, and her face hot from the tears. She stopped whimpering, but the tears came out silently out of the corner of her eye. She felt like dying... She didn't know what to do anymore. Ikuto was her best friend.

_Beep!_

She sat up on her bed, and looked at her phone.

_1 message from: Ikuto_

"Ikuto..." she whispered. She opened her phone and deleted the text before she even opened it. She already heard him say he doesn't want to see her, she didn't want to read it too. Her tears started to pour down again, so she pull her knees to her chest whimpering silently.

_Beep!_

She didn't even look at her phone this time.

_Beep!_

She wasn't going to give in. She's just going to forget about him... But then her phone started to ring.

_Well you are the one, the one, that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello I miss you quite terribly"  
I am in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else  
I could be right here in your arms_

She groaned. He was never going to give up is he? She picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she answered as cheerfully as she could.

"Amu." she heard a familiar husky voice.

"What is it Ikuto? I thought me and you weren't going to talk anymore!" she laughed. But on the inside, this was killing her.

"I know it's just tha-"

"Don't worry about it Ikuto! I promise I won't go near you anymore okay? Bye!" she quickly pressed the 'end' button. She didn't want to burst in tears over the phone, Ikuto hasn't seen or hear her cry since elementary school. She didn't want to break her streak now.

"This is better this way. I don't want Ikuto breaking up with Airi cause of me." she said in hushed whimpers.

**~*XX*~  
**

Ikuto slowly shut his phone after being hung up on by Amu. He was looking down with bangs covering his face. His lips were quivering, and he was clutching his phone like it was going to snap in two. He wanted to talk to Amu, to see her....to hold her. _Is this what they call...love? _He thought to himself.

"I can't take this.." he growled.

"Ikuto, I just tried to call Amu and she said that she didn't feel like talking! But she always feels like talking!" he heard his sister Utau burst through his door.

"I was thinking that you would know what was up since you guys are so close and all." she finished explaining. But Ikuto didn't hear a word. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to even think about anything else but Amu. He snapped his head up and dialed a few numbers.

_"Hello?" _He heard Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, Yaya, and Kairi answer all at once.

"Guys I need your help..." he said.

_"You know I was just about to call you!" _Yaya exclaimed.

_"Actually I was too."_

_"Yeah same here."_

_"Me too."_

_"That's weird I was as well."_

_"Yep!"_

Ikuto sweat dropped at everyone's replies.

"What would you call me for?" he asked already regretting it.

_"I called Amu-chi and she said she didn't want to talk! And that's just weird!" _Yaya explained.

_"Actually yeah same here. I called Hinamori and she said she didn't feel like talking." _Kukai said.

_"That's strange...Amu-chan always wants to talk.." _Nagihiko said. Ikuto clenched his fists.

"Guys I need your help." he said.

_"What is it?" _Tadase asked.

"I need to do something to get Amu to forgive for what I've done..." he said.

_"Before we do that, can you tell us what you did?" _Rima asked totally into the conversation because of Amu.

Ikuto explained everything that happened earlier. After everyone was done telling Ikuto how stupid he is, they started the plan.

"Wow Kairi...that's actually perfect." Ikuto said dumbfounded.

_"I know..now you, Hotori-san, Fujisaki-san, Souma-san, and I will meet at the school's auditorium right now. Mashiro-san, and Yuki-san will bring Hinamori-san there at 9pm." _Kairi explained.

_"Roger!" _everyone replied and hung up. Ikuto sighed. _I hope this works...._

**~*At the Auditorium*~**

"Come on Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed pulling Amu to the front of the stage. Amu was both confused and annoyed.

"What the hell is going on?!" she yelped as she was pulled to a seat. Yaya and Rima smirked.

"You'll see." they said in unison as they ran backstage.

The lights suddenly went out, and Amu was starting to get to get scared...until a spotlight shown. The spotlight was shining on a certain blue haired teen.

"Ikuto...?" she whispered. Then more spotlights were shown showing Nagihiko on piano, and Kukai on acoustic guitar, and Tadase on...drums? Ikuto held his lips to the mic and started.  
**(Play 'Change my name' by Trading Yesterday...dont own and play song for better effect!)**

_I haven't seen the sun in seven days  
I can't remember when I saw your face  
But I still believe that you led me through the wilderness  
And you have not forgotten me through all of this_

Amu's eyes widened.  
_  
A million miles have led me to this place  
Where all I've ever loved has been erased  
Changing my song to a disenchanted lullaby  
With a name I never really felt was mine_

Ikuto smiled at her.  
_  
But I have learned that I can't earn any love you've given  
So I'm finding hope in letting go of all that I have made_

_Because the pain defining me is holding me lifeless  
So I am waiting patiently for you to change my name_

_Open up to my heart's surgery  
The waiting room's of my reality  
Where I still believe there's a purpose to this pain inside  
And you are not, not leaving me here to die_

Amu smiled warmly back at him.

_But formless hope will never know while the storm is raging  
So I will strive to stay alive in these waves_

_Because the pain defining me is holding me lifeless  
So I am waiting patiently for you_

_Because the pain defining me is holding me lifeless  
So I am waiting patiently for you  
I am waiting for you to change my name_

Amu felt a wet substance go down her cheek.

_To change my name _

She put her fingers to her cheek, looked at them, and realized they were tears.

"Ikuto..." she said quietly. Ikuto smiled as he gracefully jumped off the stage and in front of Amu.

"Did you like it?" he asked. Amu couldn't speak through the tears streaming down her face so she nodded rapidly. Ikuto walked closer to her, to wrapped his arms around her.

"Ikuto..." she repeated. Ikuto stayed in his position, not wanting to let go. Amu couldn't resisit anymore. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulling herself closer.

"Amu..." Ikuto trailed off as he pulled away to look at her face. He moved closer, only a centimeter from her lips.

"Wh-What about Airi?" she whispered. Ikuto smirked.

"Airi who?" he whispered before pressing his lips to hers. Amu eyes widened at the sudden action. But she close her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck repsonding to the kiss. After about a minute Ikuto pulled away.

"I love you." he said. Amu blushed a deep red.

"I l-love you t-too..." she whispered. Ikuto pulled her closer, no space between them at all.

_So this is what love is? Now I know why so many people want it...._

* * *

**Yuki- I hope you guys liked that...it took me a few hours I had to go to the store with my Oba-chan... we had to get ingredients for curry...mmmm curry.**

**anyway please review!**

**~*^(R&R)^*~**


End file.
